


Fully Naked (For the First Time)

by cherryblossomwrites



Series: Noncorporeal Aspirations [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Nonbinary Draco Malfoy, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomwrites/pseuds/cherryblossomwrites
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to take the next step in your relationship is with the help of a blindfold.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Noncorporeal Aspirations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Fully Naked (For the First Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final installment in this series

Harry hovers in the doorway to the ensuite bathroom, taking in the sight on the bed before them. Draco, still fully clothed but tied down and blindfolded. Fae has only been like that for a few moments, but Harry can see that faer pants are already beginning to tent.

“I’ll be right back,” they tell Draco before stepping into the bathroom and pushing the door to.

They take a moment to survey themself in the mirror, trying to slow down their breathing. They can do this, it’s only Draco, and fae can’t see a single thing. There’s no reason to freak out.

Harry turns away from the mirror before undressing, not wanting to see their naked reflection. As they take their shirt off, they try to focus all their thoughts on Draco, spread out on the bed for them, waiting to be used. Their cock begins to stir as they undo their trousers, which they quickly push down their legs. As they step out of them, they palm their cock through their pants, thinking only of the prospect of riding Draco while fae is tied up. They run fingers along the waistband of their pants, but removing them feels like too much, for now.

They pad back into the bedroom, eyes instantly falling on Draco.

“Harry?” fae calls. The sight of faer cock in faer trousers is obscene and Harry wants nothing more than to sink down on it.

They cross the room. “I’m here, Draco.”

Draco turns faer head towards their voice. “Want you so bad.”

“Yea?” Harry asks. Draco’s desire for them is all they needed to hear, and they remove their pants now in one fell swoop. Their cock is rock hard and they stroke it while considering their next move.

“Please, Harry,” Draco whines.

An idea occurs to them. “Want to suck my cock?” they ask.

Draco whines in response, too desperate to use words.

Harry climbs onto the bed, straddling Draco’s chest, and presses the tip of their cock to faer lips. Draco opens faer mouth eagerly and instantly starts sucking the head of it.

Harry, meanwhile, conjures some lube before placing slick fingers against their hole. Slowly, they push inside, working themself open while Draco continues to suck their cock eagerly. Draco’s moans punctuate the quiet of the room.

By the time they have three fingers inside themself, Harry is desperate to have a cock in their ass. As they pull their cock out of Draco’s mouth, fae whines in response.

“Patience,” Harry tells faer, “it’s about to get a whole lot better.”

They shuffle their way down Draco’s body until they’re once again confronted with the sight of faer clothed erection. Harry makes quick work of faer clothing, and soon they’re stroking Draco’s cock with their still slick hand.

“Want you in me so bad,” they tell Draco.

Draco wriggles on the bed, pulling at the restraints. “Me too,” fae responds.

Harry rearranges themself so that Draco’s cock is pressing against their desperate, empty hole. Slowly, they lower themself down, feel the pressure of Draco’s cock entering them, filling them up.

“Feels so good,” Draco tells them.

Harry just hums their agreement. Draco’s cock is all the way inside them now and they allow themselves a moment to adjust. They look down at themself, still fully naked, cock heavy with arousal. They can almost imagine that they might look hot. They push that thought away as the begin to roll their hips.

It’s not long until they’re riding Draco’s cock, frenetic, thinking only of chasing their own pleasure. Every time they sink back down, Draco’s cock fills their ass, hitting their prostate. Harry can’t imagine anything ever feeling this good. There’s something unbelievable sexy about having Draco tied up, helpless beneath them, being used, just like fae wanted.

“Merlin, Draco,” Harry tells faer, “this is incredible.”

“Wish I could see you,” Draco responds.

Somehow, the thought isn’t terrifying. “Yea, really?”

“Of course.”

Harry slows their movements enough that they can lean forward and remove the blindfold from Draco’s eyes. Surprisingly though, Draco keeps faer eyes shut.

“Tell me when I can open them,” fae says.

Harry is relieved because the loss of pace has them feeling uncertain again. They focus back on Draco’s cock, on riding it for all that it’s worth. It’s not until their orgasm is beginning to build steadily that they’re ready.

“Ok,” they say, “you can look.”

Draco blinks faer eyes open and Harry immediately feels exposed, but not unbearably so. They need more to distract themself, so they begin to stroke their cock firmly.

“Merlin,” Draco says, “look at you.”

Somehow, the way that fae is looking at them is enough to push Harry over the edge and they’re striping Draco’s shirt with come. Moments later, they can feel Draco coming deep inside their ass.

As they start to come down, Harry becomes hyperaware that they are naked and that Draco can see them. Something in their face must betray their nerves because, mercifully, Draco’s eyes slip shut.

Harry finds their pants on the floor, putting them on before removing Draco’s restraints. They pull the covers up over the both of them and spend the next while massaging Draco’s wrists and whispering sweet nothings. All the while though, they’re thinking about how hot that just was. By the glint in Draco’s eye, Harry can tell that fae is thinking the same thing.


End file.
